


Everybody Knows...

by WeAllDieSomeday



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alive Thatch (One Piece), Everyone Is Alive, F/F, F/M, Kurohige | Blackbeard | Marshall D. Teach Dies, Mentions of Sex, Minor Character Death, Portgas D. Ace Lives, excpet Teach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAllDieSomeday/pseuds/WeAllDieSomeday
Summary: Everybody knows something. Some more than others.Or, alternately, I write a story based on the Everybody Knows lyrics by Sigrid centered around a few OCs I wanted to write about.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Trafalgar D. Water Law/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Everybody Knows...

_ Everybody knows that the dice are loaded,  _

_ Everybody rolls with their fingers crossed,  _

The rain poured down hard, making it difficult for him to keep his hands on the plastic covering., His hands shook so violently as the cold wind whipped around him that he almost dropped the book. Ducking into the assigned alley, he sees an ominous figure standing beneath the only cover. He holds out the book for them to take. They snatched it from his hands and he went racing from the alley, desperate to escape the storm. Marie’s fingers flip through the pages frantically, her eyes scanning and scanning for answers, for a cure, for  _ anything _ . Nothing. There’s nothing. She closed the book and rested it against her forehead as she cried.

_ Everybody knows the war is over,  _

_ Everybody knows the good guys lost,  _

Nate’s body is lifeless, his face violently pale and his skin freezing to the touch. He’s smiling, though, and Marie can feel her heart squeeze at the sight of him at such peace. She looked back at her book and stared down at the pages as if glaring would make the words change, and would give her the answer she sought. Marie felt the tears sting at the corners of her eyes as the impending doom of losing her husband set in. She placed a hand on her stomach and prayed to a god she didn’t believe that their children would be okay.

_ Everybody knows the fight was fixed,  _

_ The poor stay poor, the rich get rich,  _

Marie sobbed, throwing her body over the grave as a scream ripped itself from her throat. Tears stream down her face, mixing in with the rain thundering down on her. Despite her sadness, despite her grief and the overwhelming pain that’s taken over her body and mind, she’s glad it was raining at Nate’s funeral. 

_ That’s how it goes, _

**_Everybody knows._ **

Eline stared at the graves of her parents. After a moment, she looked down at the baby resting peacefully in her arms. Honestly, she didn’t have the slightest clue what she was supposed to do with a baby, let alone him being her own little brother. She certainly couldn’t raise him. Not only was she not equipped to deal with a child  _ at all _ , but she was wanted by the government. Suddenly, she felt several droplets of rain hit her head. With a tired sigh, she pulled up her medical mask and opened her umbrella, pressing Jayden close to her chest as she walked into town, towards the local church. 

_ Everybody knows that the boat is leaking,  _

_ Everybody knows that the captain lied,  _

Water began lapping at Sara’s feet and she could feel the sinking feeling of dread settle in her stomach like an anchor in sand. The boat was sinking. She swore under her breath. She remembered her promise to her father, one that she wouldn’t die until she was ready. She wasn’t ready and she refused, absolutely  _ refused  _ to die like this. With adrenaline rushing through her body, she took a leap off the shuddering and creaking deck and plummeted into the ocean below. Resurfacing and latching onto the first floatation device she could grab - a boogie board - she almost laughed. She would have, had she not nearly passed out.

_ Everybody got this broken feeling,  _

_ Like their father or their dog just died,  _

Ali rested the back of her head against the brick wall she had pressed herself up against. She clutched her right arm, her fresh stab wound throbbing painfully. Letting out a shaky breath, she ducked from the alleyway, ignoring the searing pain shooting through her arm with each movement. Climbing the fire escape, she began jumping from rooftop to rooftop, successfully evading capture by the navy. She grinned, her sharp teeth flashing eerily, before disappearing into the dark of the night.

_ Everybody talking to their pockets,  _

_ Everybody wants a box of chocolates,  _

Eline snapped off her bloodstained medical gloves swiftly, watching the face of her newest patient carefully. His chest rose and fell with each stable breath, the familiar sound of a heart monitor beeping in the background. She informed the man’s husband he’d likely recover in a month’s time with the proper care. Of course, as a courtesy of her practice, she’d get paid less than a quarter than that of usual doctors. Strange, Eline mused to herself, that she was so considerate to complete strangers when she was such an asshole to her own family.

_ And a long stem rose,  _

**_Everybody knows._ **

Winter had always been cold, but Sara was sure they were trying to make her freeze. Being confined in a metal cell with sea stone shackles dangling from her wrists and ankles wasn’t her first choice for spending the holidays. Sara wondered sometimes since she had so much time to spare rotting in a cell if bad luck could be hereditary. She thought she’d finally found someone to love her despite her past and he had turned his back on her, handing her over to save his own skin. She made a mental note to kill him the next time she saw him.

_ Everybody knows that you love me, baby,  _

_ Everybody knows that you really do,  _

Ali felt as if her heart had been ripped from her chest and crushed mercilessly beneath the heels of his brown dress shoes. She held a hand over her mouth to keep her sobs at bay, tears rolling down her cheeks as he whispered sweet nothings into the ear of a woman he barely knew. He could lay down and make love to a complete stranger, and yet couldn’t even say the damned three words Ali yearned to hear. She threw his stuff into the street before vanishing.

_ Everybody knows that you’ve been faithful,  _

_ Uh, give or take a night or two,  _

Eline saw love not as a weakness, not as a strength, but as a balance. It came in many forms, all of which she had seen grow, break and become unbreakable. She wondered what it was like, to love someone so much you’d do anything for them. Then, a young boy in a strange straw hat sat beneath a tree, sobbing over the loss of his older brother. For some odd reason, she couldn’t brush past him. He told her the story of his noble brother, killed by horrible and greedy Celestial Dragons. She promised to punish every single one she came across as severely as she could, but only if he would do the same. They both kept their end of the deal.

_ Everybody knows you’ve been discreet,  _

_ But there were so many people you just had to meet,  _

Sara was free, free from the shackles, from the cold. Wrapped in warmth, surrounded by family, she finally felt at home. She felt  _ loved _ . Soon, she was just one of them, integrating into their bond, welcomed with open arms. Her scars, her past, her bounty; none of it mattered. She was one of them, and that’s all they cared about. And she caught the way Yua looked at her. Lovingly, like Sara was the only and most beautiful thing Yua had ever laid eyes on. It didn’t take long for Sara to start looking back.

_ Without your clothes,  _

**_Everybody knows._ **

Ali breathed a sigh of relief, relaxing into her comfortable couch. She’d abandoned everything. She could live free without the debt of her past; without the heartache, without the pain, without the bloodshed. A cool breeze blew in through the screen of her open window. Gazing outside, she could see the broad ocean lapping, a few creatures breaching the surface and vanishing beneath its vast waves. She wondered if she would ever sail again, a much as she wondered if she would ever love again.

__

_ And everybody knows that it’s now or never, _

_Everybody_ _knows that it’s me or you,_

Eline's dagger slipped between the man’s rips, penetrating straight into his heart. It was only a few seconds before he collapsed to the ground, dead. She huffed and pulled down her medical mask, lighting a cigarette and taking a long drag. Somewhere, the town church bell rang, signaling midnight. Walking out into the streets he could see several children scurry behind objects, the fear of being seen by any adult running high. Eline made her way through town, towards the local church.

_ And everybody knows that you live forever,  _

_ When you’ve done a line or two,  _

Sara felt her breath hitch as a bullet whizzed by, barely grazing her arm. She ducked behind a building, racing out through the back end of the alley. Rushing towards the dock, she saw her crew loading quickly, all of them glancing around, on the lookout for marines from the deck of the giant ship. The ship began pulling away. Ace turned just in time to see Sara standing helplessly on the dock as the Navy drew closer. Sara had never been so glad to be in the Whitebeard’s second division. 

_ Everybody knows the deal is rotten,  _

_ Old black Joe’s still picking cotton,  _

Ali examined the sword carefully, before ultimately deciding it too heavy for her to properly wield in battle. She placed it back onto the counter with a soft  _ thunk  _ and exited the store. She ran into a boy with a large, very recognizable tattoo covering his back and the ability to turn himself into fire. He told her stories about his little brother, who was made of rubber, and asked her to tell him 'hi' if she ever met him. She said she would. 

_ For your ribbons and bows,  _

**_And everybody knows._ **

Eline felt the cold of the wall press against her back, Law towering over the smaller surgeon. The submarine smelled sterile, but Law smelled like smoke. Eline took a drag of her cigarette, which was nothing but a bud between her fingers, and blew a puff of smoke into Law’s face. He flicked the bud to the ground, stamping it out with his shoe, ash, and tobacco staining the floor. He held her face between his thumb and his pointer finger, smothering her mouth with his own. He tased like smoke, too.

**_And everybody knows..._ **

Sara caressed Yua’s face gently, breathing the scent of salt in the air. She looked at Yua’s face, alive and well, full of color with rose-tinted cheeks, and then to the bandages around her arm where she’d thrown herself to save Thatch. Carefully, she brushed her fingers along the edges of the bandages. Looking up, Sara could see Ace leaning on the railing, gazing out at the sea with a stern expression. She turned back to Yua, placing a gentle kiss on her sleeping face, and bit her lip to keep from crying. Perhaps she was right; maybe bad luck  _ was  _ hereditary.

**_And everybody knows that the plague is coming,_ **

**_Everybody knows that it’s moving fast,_ **

Jason’s hand was warm as Ali slipped her own into it, intertwining their fingers. With her free arm, she pulled him closer by his neck, so their foreheads touched. He put his open hand on the small of her back and buried his face in her shoulder. Tears poured down their faces, because, for them, the very thought of departure from each other ripped into their fragile emotions, strewing pain everywhere it stepped. Ali whispered, begging him to stay. Jason looked her in the face and with a kiss, told her he’d never leave.

**_Everybody knows that the naked man and woman,_ **

**_Are just a shining artifact of the past,_ **

Eline’s shirt slipped off first, followed by her shorts and, invariably, her underwear. His breath was warm and quick, but his movements were slow and calculated. Eline hated it, the way her body responded to him, melting into his touch like putty. She scratched at his back out of spite as she lost herself in him, and he bit her shoulder in defiance as he lost himself in her. Together, flushed skin against flushed skin, they forgot about everything that hurt, that troubled them, and chose to be with each other instead.

**_Everybody knows the scene is dead,_ **

**_But there's gonna be a meter on your bed,_ **

Sara laid on Yua’s chest, her methodic heartbeat putting her at ease. The scarring, predictably, would be permanent, a part of Yua, Sara, and every member of the Whitebeard crew. Sara traced lines onto Yua’s hands, letting her eyes slip closed as she imagined their lives years into the future. Images of a beautiful, solitaire island, the voices of children laughing. She smiled, her heart swelling at the very thought. One day, she swore, taking Yua’s hand in her own, feeling the rise and fall of her girlfriend’s chest, one day they’d be okay again.

**_That will disclose,_ **

**_What everybody knows..._ **

Ali sat against the tree, Jason steady in her arms as they relaxed in the shade. A tropical island, perfect for living the rest of your life away from the Navy, from the government. Jason rose from Ali’s chest, leaning forward and planting a kiss on her lips. Ali smiled like a fool as she kissed back, her face beginning to hurt from smiling so much. The birds chirped in the background and if Ali strained her ears just enough, she could hear the ocean smacking against the cliffside. It was beautiful. Ali felt the tension leave her body for the first time in decades.

**_And everybody knows that you're in trouble,_ **

**_Everybody knows what you’ve been through,_ **

Eline held Law’s gaze. They were both broken children, products of the Navy’s carelessness and the government’s tunnel vision. They stood a few feet apart, everything before them; their lies, their manipulation, the pain they had received and caused,  _ everything _ . But neither cared, neither had the capacity to judge. The only thing they wanted, that mattered were the words both were all but too afraid to utter to one another. Eline turned to walk away, tears already streaming down her face.

**_From the bloody cross on top of Calvary,_ **

**_To the beach of Malibu,_ **

Sara hugged Yua close and buried herself in her caramel and strawberry scent. Yua hugged her back, chuckling softly and she nuzzled into Yua’s chest. A sigh of relief washed over her; Ace was alive, Pops was alive, Thatch was alive, Marco was alive, but, most importantly, Yua was alive. Teach could be dead, floating in the ocean, or rotting beneath rubble for all Sara cared, as long as he was dead. She lifted her head to stare at the ocean and gasped. There stood Eline.

**_Everybody knows it’s coming apart,_ **

**_Take one last look at this sacred heart,_ **

Jason peppered Ali’s face in loving kisses, fixing up his work suit as their daughter, Mary, back inside with the town’s newspaper. Ali did a double-take at the front cover, her hands shaking so violently that the teacup in her grasp slipped, shattering on the floor and scattering at her feet. Hot tea splashed at her heels but she barely registered it, eyes wide as she scanned over the article. In the background she saw not only Sara, dawning a Whitebeard tattoo, but Eline as well. Her sisters, at Gol D. Ace’s failed execution. 

**_Before it blows…_ **

Eline stared at her parent’s grave, Ali and Sara on either side of her. Jayden stepped up and carefully placed a bouquet on each headstone before rushing back and hiding in Eline’s legs, clutching onto her. Eline raked her hands through his blonde hair, much like their fathers, the rain sprinkling down on her black umbrella. Ali and Sara exchanged a look as Eline led Jayden away, into town, towards the local church. 

  
**_Everybody knows..._ **


End file.
